


Efficient

by dokidokidenki



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Oral Sex, Self-Insert, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokidokidenki/pseuds/dokidokidenki
Summary: Caught in the rain, and then caught up with a certain android lover...A3! NSFW Week:  Valentine's Edition Day 7- Free!
Relationships: Guy (A3!)/Reader, Guy/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: A3 NSFW Week: Valentine's Edition





	Efficient

It’s hard to say exactly what brought you to this position, being fondled by a so-called “android” in one of the shower stalls of the Mankai dorm bathroom…

\---

You’d been walking home from a run to the store when you’d gotten caught in the rain, clambering through puddles that formed in the shallow dips in the sidewalk. While the groceries seemed to be fairly okay by the time you returned to the building, your clothes seemed to have been soaked through, patches of mud visible on the cuffs of your jeans. Greeted by a few members of the company as you walk in, they take the bags from your hands. 

“I’ll take these to the kitchen! You should get cleaned up.” Sakuya chimes as he walks off, leaving you with the company’s mystery man, Guy. For a moment you almost feel like you should be covering up with how he’s looking at you like he could be undressing you with his eyes. Of course, you must be imagining things, he wouldn’t think of you in that way, right? You’re about to excuse yourself when he speaks up. 

“[y/n]...shouldn’t you take a shower? You might catch cold.” he says, looking at the mud on your pants. “We can wash your clothes, too,” he adds. 

“Oh! I would, but I don’t have any extra clothes here, they’re all back at my apartment. Maybe Izumi has something, but I guess I’d have to wait for her to come home…” you trail off, biting your lip as you think it over. 

“I’ll help you out. You can wear a robe of mine until your clothes are dry, and I’ll make sure you’re warming up properly.” Guy offers. You think for a moment, looking the older man up and down. That’s not a chance you’d give up so easily. 

“I’d love that, Guy. Thank you” you say, hanging your bag up on the rack. He shakes his head. 

“I’ll be fine, meet me in the baths. I’ll be there with a robe in a moment.” he replies, heading back to his dorm to grab the aforementioned item. You make your way to the baths, observing the shower stalls lining the room, admiring the large bath in the center that would be nice to soak in later. Stepping into one of the stalls, you undress, turning the shower on before stepping out of the way, lest you be doused in more cold water. You start to feel the water warm up when you hear Guy walk in, hanging something from a nearby hook and collecting your clothes. You think that’s all there is to it, and you’re about to shout your thank you before you hear the rings of the curtain squeak across the metal bar. Your body freezes, especially when you realize Guy is right behind you, and very naked just like yourself. 

“Ah! Guy, I, uh…” you say, suddenly embarrassed. 

“I said I would help you warm up properly. This water is too hot, you should be warming up gradually…” he says, leaning over you to turn the water down. You shiver as lukewarm water spouts over the both of you, heat rising to your cheeks. 

“It is also efficient for me to shower as well.” he says, looking at your body over again, “May I wash your back?” 

You nod, handing him the washcloth. He turns the heat on the water up just slightly before lathering up, washing over your back. You begin to relax, leaning against him as the water becomes warmer and warmer. You’d become so relaxed that you hadn’t even noticed how the cloth had been dropped, and that he’d started giving you a massage instead. He mumbles something about muscle elasticity, but his hands seem to be roaming to other destinations. Rough, calloused hands cup your breasts, giving them a squeeze that brings you back to reality. Oh, God, is this really happening? 

“Ah..let me wash you, too..” you say as you turn around, grabbing the washcloth to wash over his chest. Piercing green eyes stare down at you as your hands caress his body, eventually bringing his hands to rest on your lower back, pulling you closer to press against his body. He says something about body warmth before you drop what is in your hands to cup his face, bringing him down for a kiss. The tension that had seemed to build while you were in the shower has suddenly disappeared as you give into your desire. 

His hands roam from your back to your ass, giving you a squeeze as you continue to kiss him. You’d expected him to freeze, but the feeling must be mutual as he begins to explore your body. His kisses move from your lips down to your neck and collarbone, sucking on a sensitive spot when he hears you moan so beautifully. They trail down your breasts, lapping and sucking at your nipples when you show your enthusiasm. You can feel his cock brushing against your thighs, half hard already after those moments of passion- it must be aching to be touched. Your hand reaches down to stroke him idly, a pang of arousal running down your spine when you hear him groan against your skin. You try your best to keep up a slow pace, distracted by his lips that seem to be trailing lower and lower. Before you know it, his cock is out of reach, and your legs are spread for him to kneel between. 

Guy looks up at you, as if waiting for permission to kiss you in the most intimate of places. You nod, standing with your legs further apart, leaning against the cold tile wall as he kisses over your folds. He spreads you apart with his fingers before kissing you even deeper, tongue lapping over your clit. Your fingers thread through his hair, moaning even louder as his tongue works expertly over you. His eyes look at you half lidded, lust filled as he tastes you, lapping up the sweet juices that drip from you. You begin to rock your hips when he doesn’t seem close to stopping, crying out as he lets you use his mouth to pleasure yourself. Guy slides one thick finger inside of you, heightening the sensations as you fuck yourself down onto him. You’re panting hard, about to experience the most intense orgasm of your life, when he pulls his mouth away. You can see how hard he’s become, having used his free hand to jerk himself to full mast. He stands, placing his hands on your hips as you pout up at him. 

“Don’t be too loud, or the others will hear you. Here…” he says quietly, turning you around to brace the wall instead. You hiss when your nipples press against the cold tile, but you’re soon too distracted by the thick head of his cock teasing your opening to care too much anymore. 

“Ah- please, Guy…” you whine, biting your lip to keep yourself quiet. It’s hard not to cry out when you can feel his generous length spreading you open, stretching you much farther than any other toy (or man, for that matter) had done before. He moves inside of you slowly, hands remaining at your waist when he pulls back, thrusting back inside of you with a grunt. The sensation of being left almost empty, only to be filled up again to the brim is astounding, scattering stars across your vision as he picks up a solid pace. 

Guy leans over your body as the water beats down on his back, fucking you with unexpected expertise. His grip on your waist remains strong, hips moving even faster when he sees you reach down to rub your clit in time with his thrusts. He kisses over your shoulder, moaning ever so quietly in your ear as he grows closer to his own orgasm. You can’t even think about being quiet anymore when he really begins to pound into you, your body molding to his shape. There won’t be anyone else like him, you’re sure, nobody else could make you moan like this or reach parts so deep inside of you you didn’t know they existed. One last circle around your throbbing clit accompanied by a particularly deep thrust throws you over the edge, loud moans echoing off of the walls as you spasm around his cock. He groans in unison, heightening your orgasm as his hot seed pours into you. 

You pant as the both of you come down from your highs, Guy pulling out slowly, watching his cum leak from your hole. You mumble something about your birth control before you bring him into another embrace, kissing him again. He looks a little puzzled, but you figure it’s time to bask in the afterglow of your passionate tryst by soaking in the bath. Washing over your bodies once more, you rinse before stepping into the hot water he’d prepared. You cuddle up to him, resting your head on his shoulder. 

You both sit in comfortable silence for a while, until the water seems to be cooling. You both step out, drying each other off before he offers you the robe. It’s incredibly soft, embroidered with Zahran designs on the cuff and hem. He helps you dry your hair at the counter, giving the back of your neck a kiss before you both head out to greet the rest of the company. Thankfully for the both of you, everyone present had been at school, work, or in practice while you’d been in the throes of pleasure- only bringing questioning glances at your flushed face. When you look at Guy, he gives you a smirk you didn’t think you’d ever see. This would be the start of an...interesting friendship, to say the least. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!! This is just really,, self indulgent for me. I wrote it a few weeks back and had anticipated writing one more thing for this NSFW week but alas, college sucks ass.
> 
> I promise I will stop writing shower sex one day. Today is not that day. As you may notice, this is the first chapter of a multi-chapter, friends with benefits Guy/Reader fic, with a few other characters popping in and out! 
> 
> find me on twitter @ omistiddies OR my sfw, @ dokidokidenki


End file.
